thewalkingdeadfanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Jack Chingin (TV Series)
Jack Chingin is an main character and a survivor of the outbreak in AMC's The Walking Dead. Before the fall out of earth, he was an High school student, a barber and a hunter. His job, barber was only available in Saturday and Sunday he had a decent hair cutting or style abilities. Before his job, he goes hunting with his father. Overview Jack is a high school student who studies a lot lately but never made to college as the apocalypse begins after. During that time, He was scared and afraid of walkers, he escapes school with his friends then later found a person who is a soldier from the military. After all of his friends dies, the soldier decided to protect him from being killed but sadly was immediately being sacrificed. He was later found Glenn near Atlanta, he decided to adopted him due to being alone without any weapons, he takes him to the camp where survivors currently lives. After leaving and abandoning the camp, Jack decided to be strong to kill walkers just to protect Rick and his friends somehow Shane later became quick buddies with him due to anything he done to him if Shane dies, Jack will be a lot stronger as usual. When Jack and Rick's group were ambushing Woodbury, he later found himself his first ever sniper after killing a sniper from the roof, he later became a current lookout for the prison, as well, Alexandria. When Rick "died", Jack became a lot stronger than past him. He snips fast as he could, he have back up weapons like his old baseball bat and of course, two suppressed guns. Pre-Apocalypse Hong Kong, Kowloon & Rural California Jack lived in Hong Kong, Kowloon but moved to Rural California when high school started. During his high school arc, he study sometimes when exam are coming although he was bad at drawing and sports but some of his friends can basically help him to pass the test. In every Saturday and Sunday, he have a job as a barber he have a lot of cutting and shaving styles due to watching too much barber videos. While his on break, he goes hunting with his dad, hunting down some deer or fishes. Jack met and dated Andrea at age of 17. The two broke up because they kept arguing each other and Andrea also wanted to have sex with him while being drunk without knowing he's underage. Post-Apocalypse Season 1 He somehow found himself in a camp where survivors currently lives. "Tell It to the Frogs" He is seen hugging Glenn after his return. He is later seen when Daryl and Rick arguing over leaving Merle behind at the building back in Atlanta. "Vatos" He, along with the other survivors are surprised that Andrea and Amy brought fishes to the camp then he and the others saw Jim digging up some dirt just to tribute to his deceased family. He walks through to Jim and tell him what is he doing but was ignored by him he was shocked that Jim was trying to make a fight with Shane which is causing him to get handcuffed, he was later seen cutting woods just to make the camp fire. He is seen eating some food with the others then he was shocked that he heard Amy's screaming when she got bitten, he tries to run away from the walkers but he was surrounded by a walker but then he found himself a bat then hit it through the legs and smashed the head just to avoid being eaten. He tells Andrea to put Amy down before she can reanimate but she yells at him saying, leave me alone he drops the gun to Andrea so she can put her down if she wants to. "Wildfire" He is seen taking care of the survivors who were killed from last night's attack and finding more logs to get the fire bigger, he and his fellow survivors are shocked to see Jim was bitten and Jack asked Jim why he don't wanna reveal his bite until Jacqui notices it but Jim have nothing to say. Later, Jack was going to put down a dead body of Ed Peletier but he was stopped by Carol and let her put him down but Jack is disturbed the way Carol put him down. He and his fellow survivors buried the dead survivors off-screen later he and the remaining survivors are listening to Shane's little speech about going to CBC then left the camp inside Dale's van. The survivors stops when Dale's van's engine jammed and Jack says a goodbye to Jim saying that he was a great man and hope he can see his entire family again if he is put down. He reaches the Center for Disease Control and is about to flee with the other survivors until the doors suddenly open. "TS-19" Jack and the other survivors file into the CDC lobby as Dr. Edwin Jenner meets them at the door. Jenner agrees to allow them in as they all submit to a blood test. They follow Jenner to the building's basement control center. Later, the group feasts in the CDC cafeteria, jovially drinking wine and liquor, jubilant about finding a safe place although for Jack, he only drink an few glasses of wine just to not get drunk. Jenner shows the group around the building, imploring everyone not to waste electricity. Jack, Glenn, and T-Dog are excited to use the hot shower as they ran towards to their rooms to do so. The next day, Jack comfort Glenn after what happened last night. When Jenner arrives, he leads the group to the control center, where he displays brain scans from "Test Subject 19," who was infected and allowed the process to be recorded. Jenner admits he does not know what the disease is or how to treat it, and that he's lost contact with other facilities. Jack asked is that the infection or blood but Jenner replies it infects the brain stem. After Dr. Jenner reveals the purpose of the countdown timer and shuts the control room's door. When Jenner finally opens the door, the group quickly flees to the exit to find all doors were locked and windows bulletproof. However, Jack and the others are able to escape to their caravan after Rick's grenade explodes a window pane. They immediately went to their vehicles as the CDC explodes, the group rives off in his pick-up truck following the rest of the caravan, getting away from the complex as the ruins burn. Season 2 "What Lies Ahead" As Dale's van brokes down, Jack stays inside the van waiting and sleeping until was woken by walkers' growling as he immediately hides. When one walker came inside the van, Jack and Andrea begins to hide inside the restroom. Jack told Andrea that why didn't she do it before when she replies that she didn't have time to do it. When Andrea accidentally drops the pieces of the pistol, the walker tries to attack the both of them. When Dale notices Andrea and Jack were under the attack, Dale gave Jack the screwdriver, slams and stabbed the walker's eye five times until it immediately dies. When Sophia Peletier's trail runs cold, they are forced to return to the others empty-handed. "Bloodletting" Jack and the group continue to look for Sophia when all of a sudden Maggie Greene appears on a horse and takes Lori and yells at Daryl that why did Maggie knows Rick's name he replies how should he know. Carol does not want to go and wants to keep looking for Sophia. Dale, Daryl, Carol, and Andrea stay at the RV to see if Sophia comes back while Jack, Glenn, and T-Dog head to the farm. "Save the Last One" Jack makes it to the farm with Glenn and T-Dog and watches Hershel perform surgery on Rick's son Carl. When Shane arrived and reveals that Otis is dead, Jack probably have gotten suspicious on Shane and also feels sorry about Otis for not knowing him. "Cherokee Rose" Jack and the other survivors saved Glenn from the well, Jack ask Glenn if he's okay then replies that he is okay. Later, Jack hugs Glenn to go for an excursion to the local pharmacy with Maggie. "Chupacabra" Jack is only seen with Glenn with a guitar until Maggie came and talk to him. Justin mentioned that Jack was later asleep at Dale's RV after the scene. "Secrets" Jack is seen eating the orange that Glenn gave him. Later, he is seen practising a pistol with Andrea. "Pretty Much Dead Already" Jack comforts Glenn about what happened to him and Maggie and mentioned he used to date Andrea before the apocalypse begun when he was about 17 at that time, they broke up due to abusive behaviour and Glenn feels sorry for him for having a bad girlfriend. When Glenn reveals to the survivors that Hershel's barn is full of walkers, Jack is shocked like the rest of the survivors. Jack is seen at a chair at top of Dale's RV and telling Dale that Andrea is waiting for him. Later, Shane asked Jack and Glenn where Dale went but Jack doesn't know but Glenn tell that Dale could get some water for him if he's on watch. Jack, along with the other survivors watches as Shane, Glenn, Andrea, T-Dog, and Daryl shoots and kills walkers from the barn and also shocked to find out Sophia reanimated as he watches Rick put her down. "Nebraska" When Beth Greene's mother, Annette Greene tries to attack her own daughter, Jack immediately picks up and drives a scythe through the zombified Annette's head to end the struggle. Later, Jack, Andrea, T-Dog, and Shane all burn the barn walkers behind the barn. "Triggerfinger" Jack is only seen hugging Glenn again for his return then takes blindfolded Randall to the farm. "Better Angels" Jack attends at Dale's funeral and regrets himself about sleeping ever again, Jack could think Dale should be disgraceful of him for being a lazy all the time. Later, as Randall ran missing, Jack and Daryl are sent to go look for him. Afterwards, they are attacked by a walker, and when Jack kills it, it turns out to be a reanimated Randall. Both Daryl and Jack are puzzled by the lack of bites on his body, and also find it strange how his neck had been snapped, Jack said it could be Shane who did it since he was emerges from the woods claiming Randall has been escaped and armed. They return to the farm to tell the rest of the group about what happened. "Beside the Dying Fire" As the walkers invade the farm, Jack, Glenn, and Maggie get into Shane's car and attempt to corral the zombies and lead them away from the farm. Jack attempt to shoot many of them as he can but there were too many of them. As morning hits, the three continue to drive as Maggie feels shaken from the attack on the farm. As they make their way back to the highway where the group left supplies for Sophia, they meet up with Rick, Carl, and Hershel who await them. Daryl, Carol, Lori, Beth and T-Dog also arrive. Jack asks about Andrea, but T-Dog exclaims she "went down" during the attack, Jack doesn't believe that as he was immediately worried that she'll be fine and escape by her own. The group presses on but stops along the road when Rick runs out of gas. Rick's leadership is questioned when he reveals the secret he'd been hiding about the walkers; they're all infected. They take shelter for the night. A prison can be seen looming in the distance. Season 3 "Seed" Jack is seen with the group when they stumble upon the abandoned house and Rick, Carl, Daryl, and T-Dog kill the walkers inside of it. The group is forced to flee, however, when another herd of walkers begins to approach their location. After Daryl and Rick stumble upon the prison while hunting, Jack helps out to distract and kill the walkers while Rick runs inside the prison yard to close the main gate. At night, Jack asked Rick if he can be a sniper the next day and Rick accepted and take his sniper to Jack. The next day, as Rick, Daryl, Maggie, T-Dog, and Glenn are killing the remainder of the walkers on the interior of the prison, Jack helps out snipping walkers. Later inside the prison, Jack sat next to Rick to comfort him and thank him for using his sniper. "Sick" Jack immediately opened the gate then asked what happened to Hershel as Rick replies that he was bitten. As the prisoners enters the room, Jack aim at them with Rick's sniper and tell them their identifies but the leader, Tomas doesn't want to answer stupid questions. When the other prisoner, Big Tiny is attacked by two walkers. Jack stabbed one of them while Tomas shot one of them. The group spares Axel and Oscar and leaves them in the cell block. "Killer Within" Jack and the others receive an unexpected visit from Axel and Oscar. The two prisoners tells them that Cell Block B is a haunted place and they rather leave the prison than live in that place. While on look out, the walker invasion begins. As he snips 5 more walkers down until Rick shouts at him come down here and help. Later, Jack puts down T-Dog's devoured body before he can able to turn. Jack is deeply saddened to hear the death of Lori Grimes. "Say the Word" Jack is seen closing the gates when Daryl and Maggie go on a supply run. Later, Jack follows Glenn to find Rick until he shows up and pleading with Rick not to enter the room containing Lori's body like Glenn did. "Hounded" Jack is only seen eating at the cafeteria before going on a look-out. "When the Dead Come Knocking When the Dead" Jack shoot walkers to protect and bring the mysterious woman, Michonne and baby formulas to the prison then Hershel asked Jack if she was bitten and notices and said she was shot. He prepares for the journey to Woodbury after learning the locations of Glenn and Maggie from Michonne. Soon they are approached by a large group of walkers and are forced to take shelter in the home of a hermit. While there, the hermit nearly allows walkers inside, but is stabbed in the shoulder by Jack and killed by Michonne. Jack kicked his body away before it hits the ground, giving them the time to escape through the back door. Later, they arrive at Woodbury, and survey the area, and crouching behind the wrecks of cars. "Made to Suffer" Jack assists the group in recovering the captive Maggie and Glenn from Woodbury. While hiding out in one of the houses, Jack slams in and asked the guard where's Glenn and Maggie at, but the guard refuses to answer. During the shoot out, Jack manage to kills three Woodbury soldiers until he's out of ammo, Jack asked Rick that he'd be back and manage to caught a sniper at a roof. At the roof, Jack stabbed the Woodbury sniper in the back when he found himself his own sniper although, he only have six more magazines for it and manages to snip down three more Woodbury soldiers until Rick shouts at him to escape without Oscar. Jack also trains his gun on Michonne, along with Rick, Glenn, Maggie, when she rejoins them outside of Woodbury following the shoot-out. "The Suicide King" Jack stays behind when Rick and Maggie attack Woodbury, and tell his adoptive brother Glenn and Michonne to stay calm as they attempt to attack Merle. Later at the prison, Jack comforts Glenn then leaves him alone for now. Jack is present when Rick goes insane and talks to her dead wife, Lori in hallucination, Jack calms Rick down along with the other survivors but he immediately tell Tyreese Williams' group to leave as Jack told him to leave right now. "Home" Jack listens to Glenn's proposal on how to defend themselves from The Governor, but recommends that the group leave the prison rather than risk retaliation from Woodbury. When Hershel talks about Glenn could take over Rick's leadership, Jack immediately agrees with him and ask that he might be hallucinating about his dead wife. Later, during the shoot-out with the Governor, Jack and Maggie came to the rescue. Jack and Maggie sees Hershel is surrounded by walkers from the afar. Jack immediately shot and kills the Woodbury sniper and also helps killing walkers in the same tower the sniper was killed until he ran out of ammo. "I Ain't a Judas" Jack is seen with the rest of the group, discussing the Woodbury situation, and follow Glenn to be sides with Rick's decision that they aren't leaving the prison. Later, Jack can be seen burying a grave for Axel at the background. When Andrea visits the prison, Jack begins to yell at the group of why didn't they research back at the farm but the group asked that there's too many walkers that time when Andrea was assumed dead, Jack also asked that if Andrea never assumed dead, Michonne, Merle, Woodbury couldn't been discovered and Axel and Oscar could've been alive. Jack also asked one more question to Andrea that did the Governor sent an entire army onto this prison. Jack is also present when Beth starts to sing to the group again. "Arrow on the Doorpost" Jack stayed at the prison as he is waiting for Rick, Daryl, and Hershel to come back from their negotiation with The Governor. Later, when Merle and Glenn starts a fight, Jack aims his sniper at Merle instead of that, Jack shoots into the air to stop the fight between Merle and Glenn. When Rick returns to the prison, Jack and the rest of the group listens to what Rick has to say. "This Sorrowful Life" Jack shaved his hair off-screen and showing it to his group and asked why did he shaved his hair as he replies that his hair is getting longer like a rockstar since the past few months the group left the camp and the farm. Later, Jack peeks Glenn that he's getting marry and he wants to congrats him and hope he will have a baby some day, Glenn thank him confusingly and tell him wanna look for a wedding ring when he accepted. Jack and Glenn goes out look for rings on female walkers and he cuts off a finger off and gave it to Glenn for Maggie. "Welcome to the Tombs" When everyone regroups at the gate, Jack, Daryl, Michonne, and Rick decide to head out and attack Woodbury. On the road they find almost every soldier dead, putting down a ton of before and after reanimated of them then, They found the sole survivor, Karen inside the jeep. Later that night, the group arrives at Woodbury and are allowed in by Tyreese and Sasha. When they are informed that Andrea escaped so she could warn the group about the attack, Jack and the others search for her until they find her in the torture room. They discover Andrea has been bitten on her neck and both Jack and Michonne are left devastated as Jack reminds her about dating him when he was at the age of 17 and she was 35 making Andrea remembering the bad times when they dated before the apocalypse and feels regretful about him as well. Back at the prison, the group lead the women, children, and elders from Woodbury to stay. As Jack is still remains the look-out for the prison. Season 4 "30 Days Without An Accident" Jack is seen on fence-duty alongside Karen, Chloe, David, Henry, and another prison survivor. Killed Victims This list shows the victims Jack has killed: *Annette Greene (Zombified) *Randall Culver (Zombified) *Theodore Douglas (Before Reanimation) *Hermit (Caused) *Paul (Before Reanimation) *Woodbury Resident 5 (Before Reanimation) *Woodbury Resident 4 (Zombified) *Patrick (Zombified) *Julio (Before Reanimation) *Gareth (Caused) *Greg (Caused) *Wolf 5 (Before Reanimation) *Jessie Anderson (Zombified) *Gabe (Before Reanimation) *Neil (Alive) *Lance (Alongside his fellow Militia members) *Norris (Alive) (Alongside Jerry, Beatrice, and Kathy) *Mitchell (Before Reanimation, Off-Screen) *Linus (Before Reanimation, Off-Screen) *Gina (Before Reanimation, Off-Screen) *P.J. (Before Reanimation, Off-Screen) *D.J. (Zombified, Off-Screen) *Frankie (Zombified, Off-Screen) *Adeline (Zombified, Off-Screen) *Henry (Zombified, Off-Screen) *5 unnamed camp survivors of Atlanta (Before Reanimation) *9 unnamed Woodbury Soldiers (1 Zombified) *8 prison newcomers (Before Reanimation and Zombified) *3 unnamed members of the Governor's militia *10 unnamed Terminus residents *A few unnamed Wolves *23 unnamed Saviors *At least 1 unnamed Scavenger *2 unnamed Hilltop residents (Zombified and Before Reanimation) *7 unnamed members of Jocelyn's group (6 Before Reanimation, Off-Screen) *At least 1 unnamed Whisperer *Numerous counts of zombies Appearance Trivia *Maggie and Jack shared the same birthday. *Not counting Rick's sniper, his first ever sniper was discovered in Made to Stuffer after killing a sniper from behind until Season 5. **His newest sniper is the MK 21 after killing one of the members of Terminus. *As of "What Comes After", Jack, Daryl and Carol are the only remaining characters introduced in Season 1. *Jack is one of two original Atlanta camp members still alive out of 34 others. Others being Daryl and Carol. *His scars in Season 1 are from tree branches. *Justin confirms that he put down zombified Henry, Frankie, Adeline, and D.J. in The Calm Before. *Justin left the show for 2 seasons because he refused to shave his hair like a ball sack. **Interestingly, he returns to the show in the mid-season due to his character growing back his hair. *Justin drys his hair to blond just to make his character even more better. **Although AMC allowed the hair in 3 seasons. *Starting with Season 9, Jack now have the role of comic Andrea. *Justin said his least favorite season is Season 7. **Which is explaining why he's absented a lot of episodes from the season. *Season 8 is currently the only season where Jack speaks when he appears in any episodes. *Justin mentioned in a interview that Jack was dating Gina, one of the member of Jocelyn's Group for a short time before knowing she could be a bad person. *As of Sasha Williams' death, Jack is the only survivor of the prison flu who is still alive. Category:Atlanta Survivor Camp Category:Students Category:Alexandria Safe-Zone Category:The Prison Category:The Militia Category:The Coalition Category:Season 1 Characters Category:Season 2 Characters Category:Season 3 Characters Category:Season 4 Characters Category:Season 5 Characters Category:Season 6 Characters Category:Season 7 Characters Category:Season 8 Characters Category:Season 9 Characters Category:Season 10 Characters Category:TV Series